Reading the Greek Gods
by georgios-kall
Summary: Percy and some of his friends travel back in time to read the Greek Gods with the ... Greek Gods. Rated T for some .. creative descriptions.
1. Chapter 1

**Location:** _Throne Room of the Gods, 600th Floor of the Empire State Building, New York, NY 10118, United States  
_ **Time:** _12:00 PM - June 21, 1986_  
 **Activity:** _A usual Summer Solstice meeting of the Gods [arguing, bickering etc.]._

* * *

The gods were having their Summer Solstice meeting. That meant the throne room was full of arguing between Zeus and Poseidon, Artemis firing arrows at Apollo and the rest. Suddenly, Chiron and the Greek demigods as well as Lupa and the Roman demigods appeared.

"My lord, why did you summon us?" was asked by Lupa and Chiron respectively. They only got a confused shrug of the shoulders.

A vortex appeared and 4 people got out. Zeus was red-faced and demanded; "WHO ARE YOU? HOW DARE YOU STEP ON OLYMPUS? I WILL CASTRATE YOU! _**(I'm joking... he doesn't know such words)**_ "

"Hey Zeusy, stop demanding things," one of the figures chuckled. That led to half the room laughing their heads off. And Zeus getting even more red. They could have sworn smoke was coming out of his ears. A note suddenly floated towards the floor in front of Athena's face. She snatched it out of the air and started to drool at the prospect of learning what was written on the note.

"Athena, read it out!" ordered Zeus.

 _Dear demigods, Chiron, Lupa, gods and demigods and gods from the future;_

 _We have sent you back in time to read a book as it can help with the losses of the Second Titan War. And also fate has been changed. So basically you're all here to set fate right. And you can do that by reading a book. Demigods and gods of the future, please introduce yourselves. And no killing or maiming!_

 _The Fates and Chaos_

"You must introduce yourselves demigods," Athena sneered, her flaw taking her over at the prospect of ordering the demigods around.

One figure took a step forward. She introduced herself; "My name is Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, ex-lieutenant of Artemis, and girlfriend of -"; she was interrupted by a hand covering her mouth.

"Thals, we shouldn't reveal everything. My name is Perseus 'Percy' Jackson, son of Poseidon, retriever of the lightning bolt, retriever of the golden fleece, ex-bearer of the sky, saviour of Artemis, navigator of the labyrinth, and killer of -"; he was stopped too by a hand covering his mouth.

" _We shouldn't reveal everything..._ " Thalia 'said' to Percy. Percy glared at her.

"I am Artemis, daughter of Zeus and Leto, twin sister of Apollo, goddess of chastity, virginity, the hunt, the moon, and the natural environment." Artemis introduced herself.

"And finally, I am Zoë Nightshade, daughter of Atlas and Pleione, the fifth Hesperide, lieutenant of Artemis." Zoë explained.

Dionysus, being the lazy, fat bastard he is, drawled; "Can we start already? I am so bored." A silver arrow found itself lodged in his shoulder as he cried out.

A book appeared in Athena's hands and she read the title; **Percy Jackson and the Greek Gods**.

"Okay, I'll start first." Athena exclaimed. **Introduction**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Zeus said, "Let's start reading, shall we?"

"Right. Chapter 1. **Introduction**."

 **I hope I'm getting extra credit for this.**

"Can you please swear not to hurt the person who wrote this?" Percy asked.

Reluctantly, the gods swore. Athena continued reading.

 **A publisher in New York asked me to write down what I know about the Greek gods, and I was like, "Can we do this anonymously? Because I don't need the Olympians mad at me again."**

"How could somebody survive after angering us?" Demeter wondered. All she got in response, were shrugs.

 **But if it helps you to know your Greek gods, and survive an encounter with them if they ever show up in your face, then I guess writing all this down will be my good deed for the week.**

"Ha, who still does good deeds every week?" Apollo snickered. A lot of gods put their hands up, including Zeus, who glared at Apollo. Apollo paled.

 **If you don't know me, my name is Percy Jackson.**

A lot of people were gaping at Percy. Zeus picked up his master bolt, as if it made him look more threatening. Ares stood up and said, "You better not have written bad things about us."

 **I'm a modern-day demigod - a half-god, half-mortal son of Poseidon - but I'm not going to say much about myself. My story has already been written down in some books that are total fiction (wink, wink) and I am just a character from the story (cough - yeah, right- cough).**

"I would like to take this moment to advertise the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series, the Heroes of Olympus series and the Demigod diaries. The Percy Jackson and the Olympians are about me, my quests and the Titan War; the Heroes of Olympus are about the Giant War; and the Demigod diaries are mini-stories about us and some interviews." Percy said.

Zeus looked enraged. "How dare you compromise the safety of Olympus, just for some books?"

Percy answered, "Well the mortals think the books are all fiction, so no harm done." Zeus closed his mouth after that but he still glared at Percy and the book.

 **Just go easy on me while I'm telling you about the gods, all right? There's like forty bajillion different versions of the myths, so don't be all, "Well, I heard it a different way, so you're WRONG!"**

"That's just exaggerating. There's only about 100 different versions." Athena explained.

"Know-It-All!" Poseidon and a lot of the male gods snickered.

 **I'm going to tell you the versions that make the most sense to me. I promise I didn't make any of this up. I got all these stories straight from Ancient Greek and Roman dudes who wrote them down in the first place. Believe me, I couldn't make up stuff this weird.**

"Hey! We're not weird!" Hermes complained.

"You're not, but the family tree is, the stories are. What do you have to say about that?" Hermes kept his mouth closed after that.

 **So here we go. First I'll tell you how the world got made. Then I'll run down a list of gods and give you my two cents about each of them. I just hope I don't make them so mad they incinerate before I-**

 **AGGHHHHHHHHH!**

All the demigods, Chiron and Lupa screamed at the realistic impression of the scream Athena gave.

 **Just kidding. Still here.**

 **Anyway, I'll start with the Greek story of creation, which by the way, is seriously messed up. Wear your safety glasses and your raincoat. There will be blood.**

"That's it. Who wants to read next?" Athena asked.

"I will, mother." Annabeth answered. **The Beginning And Stuff.**


	3. AN 1

**Sorry for not updating but the next chapter is quite long and I'm trying to do it all in one update. You should expect an update in the next month or week or so. I really don't know! And also, with school starting tomorrow here, I'm going to be updating a lot less.**

 **Thanks for sticking by!**


End file.
